Once An April's Fool
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: Once an April's Fool you're always an April Fool. Well not this year. This year I will get my revenge… It's the boys turn this year. Oh is Emmett going to pay!


**Title: Once an April's Fool.**

**Ra: M for Language**

**Characters: Bella/Peter but involves the Cullen's.**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to SM, no one else… unfortunately.**

**Beta'd by: Bell1 Thank youuuuuuuuu**

**Summary: Once an April's Fool you're always an April Fool. Well, not this year. This year I will get my revenge…It's the boys turn this year. Oh, is Emmett going to pay!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I move silently through the house. Ever since becoming a vampire, it seems I have advanced quite a lot. Because of my clumsy nature while human, it seems I have become more graceful than any vampire my family has come across, including my quiet movements.

I found my mate in, no other than, Peter Whitlock. He was here when I woke from my transformation. Carlisle kept his word and changed me after my high school graduation. This shocked everyone including him since no one would have guessed, though Charlotte and Edward's mating shocked everyone to the core. I laugh every time I think about them. They are currently in England on their honeymoon and I couldn't be happier.

But enough about that, being with Peter has brought out the inner child I have longed to reconnect with. I was once a prankster with vast knowledge and magnitude. This, of course, pleased my brothers and mate to no end, but they did the wrong thing. They pulled a prank on me and broke our vow to never pull one on each other. It was April Fool's Day two years ago. They thought I would never get them back since I put off my master plan till now.

"Bella?" Turning with surprise, I face Alice, the little minx that helped my mate and brother. Fucking future-seeking vampire, but little did she know I found a way to block her visions.

"Yes? Oh, sister of mine," I sing song causing her to frown. She shakes her head and leaves, muttering something I care not knowing.

Doing a quick look around, I fly up the steps to the attic where all my master plan items have been hiding since the end of last year. Everything from feathers to slime and dye are expertly packed and hidden in the far corner of the house where no one ever ventures. With a smirk, I pull out my notebook that has all the plans and diagrams. Living with a big family and all my time with the wolves has helped me come up with my most genius plan.

Water Guns… Check

Glue… Check

Plumber's Glue… Check

Feathers… Check

Slime… Check

Handcuffs… Check (_specially made and a gift from Charlotte_)

Paintball guns… Check

Yellow, Green, Orange, Pink, Purple Dye… Check

Boot Polish… Check

Glitter… Check

Scent Away… Check

Duplicates of Jasper's Favorite Books… Check

Chuckling to myself, I have everything ready to go. All I need now is everyone to leave the house. Grabbing the plumber's glue and book bag, I quickly dash back downstairs and silently tiptoe to Emmett's game room. Silence, complete silence, so I know he isn't here. With a smirk, I move inside, shutting and locking the door behind me while laughing crazily in my mind. Though, crazily sounds like a bad word…maniacally sounds about right. Laughing maniacally in my head, I move to his most favorite games.

Opening each one, I glue the disc to its casing; other people would just glue the casings together, but what fun is that? Gluing the disc to the casing inside so it looks like nothing is wrong is, in fact, much better and plumber's glue is way stronger than average glue, or superglue. Once done, I place them back perfectly and spray scent away on the cases so they won't know it is me and won't detect the glue.

Moving quickly, I silently go to Jasper's study, pick out his favorite books, place them in my book bag, put the glued books back on the shelf, and quickly move out of the room, but not before touching every book on the shelves and picking one out. My presence in Jasper's room is always here and welcome, so my scent being here won't be suspicious.

"Bella, the boys are out hunting and we're going shopping." Alice sings as she appears at the study door.

"Okay, you go ahead. I might go for a hunt, or read a book." I tell her absentmindedly as I flip though pages. I pause as I hear her sigh and leave. I wait with glee as they pull from the garage and down the long drive.

Smirking, I move back to the attic, grab all of the gear, move to my room, and tip the contents onto the bed. Grabbing the dyes, I completely douse myself in scent away using three cans. I move to Alice's room and unscrew her shampoo and body wash with instant clothes dye that will take a month to come off. Orange and green are her least favorite colors so I pour orange in her body wash and green in her shampoo. Chuckling, I unscrew Jasper's body wash and shampoo and pour in Pink.

I grab the dye, move to Emmett's shower, and do the same thing as Jasper, but Yellow in his shampoo. Peter gets Pink body wash and Purple hair. Laughing out loud, I can't help feeling evil. The boys won't know what hit them and, for once, neither will Alice.

I skip back to Alice's room and place the slime in the bottom of every left shoe before balancing a bucket full of feathers and glue on the door perfectly so it won't be seen till it is too late. I grab a pair of her favorite heels, Jasper's boots, Em's controllers, and finally Peter's favorite pair of Yoda boxers. I quickly dash out of seeing range and place them in a tall tree so they have to use binoculars to see them. This, of course, is where the boot polish comes in handy. All of the binoculars are black and even with the boot polish on they won't realize it. Once again spray with scent away, of course.

Dancing back with an evil grin, I set up the rest and sit back in the lounge waiting for everyone. The water guns are already filled with glitter and more dye, hidden beneath the couch pillows I am resting on. I can't help thanking lady luck as I hear the girls pull into the drive and the boys come home from hunting. Oh, this is going to be good. Hopefully Rose, Carlisle, and Esme will enjoy the show with me.

"HONEY, WE'RE HOME!" I roll my eyes at Emmett's loud entrance, followed by Rose smacking him across the head for being so loud.

"You are to not come in this house until all that mud and blood is off you!" Esme scolds them from the hallway. The men whine as they trot outside, jump through the windows of their rooms, and head toward their shower. Alice, being the way she is, quickly dashes off to her mate as he calls her name softly.

"So, what have you done?" Rosalie whispers to me as she casually sits by my side with a magazine. Her smirk is playful and I know the look in her eyes. She, like me, has been victim of the boys' pranks in the past. I lift the pillows to show her the two sets of water guns and paintball guns, which have been modified. Her eyes light up and a devious smirk fills her angelic face. Her hands lovingly stroke the modified paintball guns, a small purr escaping past her lips.

"I'm in." She tells me just as softly, causing me to smirk in joy. I knew she would be as soon as she saw them.

"Good, because by the sounds of it, strike one is about to happen" I tell her as I lean back into place and return to my book.

"AHHHHHHH, WHY AM I PINK!" Jasper, Emmett, and Peter yell at the same time while dashing down stairs. They all look at each other. Rosalie and I look up as they stop in the lounge with nothing on but a towel.

"Why are you pink and what the hell is wrong with your hair?" Rosalie exclaims in shock as her eyes land on their weirdly tinted hair. Well, Peter and Jasper have pink and purple hair because they both had blonde hair, but Emmett has black-brown hair with a yellow tint in it.

"WHY AM I ORANGE?" Alice screeches. I count backwards from five and another screech fills the air as she looks in the mirror. "MY HAIR IS GREEN!" She sobs out furiously before heading to her closet.

I shoot Rose a look while looking up counting. Unlike the boys, Alice would never come down naked, so the sound of glue and feathers hitting random items and her, followed by a glass shattering scream, and then more curses as she runs downstairs covered in glue and feathers while goo leaks out of her pumps.

Esme and Carlisle rush from their spots in the house, stopping at the door with wide eyes as they take in the four. "What happened?" Esme gasps out as she gets over her shock.

"BELLA!" Alice screeches, causing all of us to flinch. They all look accusingly at me now, except Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle.

Still reading my book, I hold my hand up and flip the page. Once I finish, I turn the corner and place it on the table.

"Before you even think about getting back at me, I wouldn't because I'm the only one who knows where your favorite pair of shoes, shorts, boots, and controllers are," I say with a smirk and they all freeze, their eyes wide in horror before dashing off to their rooms. They would of course, find the binoculars as they run past to see. A minute later, a string of curses and footfalls happen as they jump out the window to retrieve their items from the tree, obviously not noticing the black rings around their eyes.

Esme and Carlisle look at me with amused smiles, causing me to laugh and pull out the guns, handing one to Rose and then one to the 'rents. They look at me with mixed emotions. Rose is excited, Esme is cautious, and Carlisle is unsure.

"How many times have they played pranks on you and Alice could have stopped them?" I say with a shrug, getting Carlisle and Esme to join in on the fun. We all exit the back door, locked, loaded, and ready to fire.

"So, what is in these guns?" Carlisle asks while looking at the paintball gun in his hand.

"Well, the water guns that Esme and I have are filled with dye while Rose and you have modified guns with Glitter and glue for rounds," I say while looking out the forest ready to aim as I hear their footfalls heading back.

"Actually, quick, hide the guns behind the bushes. We need to cuff them to something!" I say while chucking the gun down onto the soft dirt, pulling out the pairs of cuffs from my pocket, and chucking a pair each to them. As the other four dash out of the tree line with their possessions carefully cradled in their arms, we strike. Our hands shoot out, cuff them, and drag them to one of Esme's favorite trees. She knew they wouldn't break down the tree in fear of her wrath.

"Charlotte!" Peter growls out as he gives up trying to break free. Oh yes, he knows who gave me the handcuffs.

"What are they made of?" Carlisle asks with curiosity, causing me to giggle.

"Titanium, vampire ashes, and venom." The others stop struggling. Emmett as he realizes, even he can't break them. I smirk as I feel Rosalie press my gun into my hand and I lean over them.

"This is what you get for pulling pranks on us all this time!" I exclaim happily causing Alice to look upon me in horror.

"But I never pulled a prank on you!" She yells, frightened as I aim the gun at her.

"Now, now sweetie, you help the boys in their pranks so they won't touch your clothes and possessions." Esme coos softly, causing Alice to hiss at the boys and kick them in the shins.

"YOU TOLD ME I WOULDN'T GET IN TROUBLE!" She growls at her mate and brothers. They shrunk back while trying to hide their shins as best they could from the wrath of Alice.

"Ready?" I ask Rose, who is smirking at her mate while aiming at him. Carlisle and Esme choose Jasper and Alice while I take my mate.

"You know Peter, any other time I would be proud at the way your mate planned this, but considering where we are now, naked and handcuffed to a tree, I'm not!" Jasper drawls out cursing his brother, my mate, never taking his eyes off Esme. As I realize what he is doing, I throw my shield up quickly and smirk, his eyes shoot to me in surprise. Ah yes, I have been working on my shield to keep him out.

"Aim!" Rose yells. Followed by a laugh so evil, I couldn't help smirking at my blonde sister, who is enjoying this too much. She truly looks like her mate right now.

"FIRE!" We all yell and the bound four yelp as they are covered in more dye and glitter. When we run out of ammo, I can't help laughing out loud as I take in the four victims, while Rose, Esme, and Carlisle join me soon after. There they are soaked in the original color dye with spots of red and blue, covered in a variety of colored glitter.

"How long will this dye stay on us?" Alice asks as she plucks a feather off her face, wincing a little.

"Oh, about a month," I giggle out as they gasp. Esme un-cuffs each of them as I roll on the ground laughing my ass off with Rose.

"You know, I don't think I'll be able to look at Emmett without laughing." Rose tells me in a fit of giggles before looking at her mate again and falling into another fit of giggles. I couldn't help agreeing as I hold back a laugh while I turn my eyes away from Peter. I too don't think I could last a minute without laughing.

They sulk off into their rooms to change the best they can and Alice sobs at the mess in her closet. Emmett goes to his game room and Jasper his study. Peter sighs and comes back. He holds me close and tells me he will never play a prank on me again. Though I can tell he is a little pissed at me, of course, because he looks like a rainbow glitter doll. Peter looks down at me with a proud smirk as an anguished roar comes from both rooms causing me to giggle and run out the house.

"ONCE AN APRIL'S FOOL! ALWAYS AN APRIL'S FOOL!" I yell laughing all the way into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Based on true stories mixed in and vamped up.**


End file.
